warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostclan (Aquamarine1212)
Frostclan is a clan of cats who live in the area around The Lake. They were founded by a group of cats who separated from their rival, Lakeclan, after being unsatisfied with their leadership. Frostclan's main rival is Lakeclan, who lives on the other side of The Lake. Clan Description Frostclan is a somewhat seclusive and secretive clan. They live in the hills and cliffs on the eastern side of the lake, and because of this rocky terrain Frostclanners are known for their agility and balance. Frostclanners have powerful haunches that they use to scale cliffs and trees. Frostclan are often seen as somewhat prideful, as they believe their territory in the cliffs brings them closer to the stars and closer to their ancestors. Their name, Frostclan, comes from the fact that the highest peaks in their territory are always covered in frost, and in general they endure colder and harsher winters. Beliefs Most Frostclanners believe in an afterlife where cats pass on and become a spirit as part of The Ancestors. Frostclan's beliefs center around the concept of "kriger", '''or '''the warrior spirit. This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka". 'Each "ka" represents a different strength set: # '"The Claw" - strength, courage, bravery # "The Eye" - spirituality, hope, resilience # "The Fang" - leadership, justice, morality # "The Heart" - compassion, empathy, social-ability # "The Tail" - stability, duty, balance # "The Whisker" - intellect, curiosity, perception Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. Each cat has one "ka" in particular though, that they align best with. The process of finding your "ka" begins in apprenticeship. Oftentimes the medicine cats are involved in helping apprentices discover their inner selves and reveal their "ka" alignment. Leaders use this sort of "personality test" to help sort the clan into different groups based on their strengths, so that they know which cats will do best in leadership roles, which will be the best fighters, which will be best negotiators, etc. The other role that "ka" play is in deciding what type of spirit a cat becomes after death. Each "ka" corresponds to a certain element. There are six different elements in Frostclan beliefs, each of which have their respective "ka": # Fire '(The Claw) # '''Water '(The Heart) # 'Earth '(The Tail) # 'Wind '(The Whisker) # 'Light '(The Eye) # 'Dark '(The Fang) These elemental spirits can be good or evil, depending on what the cat was like in life. Good cats become good spirits, while bad cats become bad spirits. The spirits control the weather, the seasons, natural events, and the sun, moon and stars. For this reason banishment is much more common than execution for crimes. If you kill an evil cat, they become an evil spirit and will linger on to cause disasters. The seventh special type of spirit is the '''Star '''spirit. These are the spirits of kits who passed on before they could properly develop a "ka" and serve their clan. Star spirits are believed to bring hope in times of hardship. '''Lynx Lynx have a special place in Frostclan culture. Lynx are believed to be mages that manage and control the spirits of the dead. Lynx are impartial to the clan cats, only concerned with their personal squabbles. Some lynx have a partiality towards the evil, troublesome spirits and encourage them to wreak disaster. Some lynx favor the good spirits and bring prosperity and good fortune. Lynx are constantly battling each other for control over the spirits. In any case, a lynx sighting is a sure sign that there will soon be a shift in the spirit's power, followed by a period of either hardship or plenty. Territory Frostclan hunts and lives on the eastern side of the lake, in the dense pine forest. Frostclan live in a very hilly area with many cliffs. Traditions and Ceremonies Path Ceremony The ceremony held for when an apprentice becomes a fully recognized as a member of the clan. Up until this point, the young cat has had a one-word name. In Frostclan, suffixes are considered sacred and must be earned. The day that a cat earns their suffix is the day they truly become part of the clan. The ceremony is preceded by the apprentice taking a two-day solo trek around the border of The Lake. Although they could easily do it in one day, they are expected to take two. This is meant to be a time for reflection before their new life as a member of the clan. Apprentices typically stop at the waterfall to make a wish or prayer, as it is believed that ghosts have often been seen in that area. After their trek, the apprentice is greeted at the campgrounds and their new name is announced. Spirit Journey For those cats who wish to become closer to their ancestors or to attempt to speak with them, a spirit journey is the best way to do it. Any cat may take a journey, but it is generally expected that a new leader takes a Spirit Journey, and the medicine cat makes periodic trips. A spirit journey is when a cat or group of cats travel to the top of the Dancing Lights Peaks. They stay there for the night and watch the colors dance across the sky. It is believed that being up in the cold peaks brings you closer to the ancestors and that it is easier for them to communicate. Clan Hierarchy Frostclan has a system that involves nine distinct ranks that are determined by skill and age. Leader Clan leaders are responsible for managing and running the clan. Clan leaders are expected to make important decisions and maintain order and harmony within the clan. Clan leaders are given power to change and create new laws but are typically expected to listen to the advice of their selected deputy. Leaders are responsible for heading ceremonies and appointing ranks. Deputy Deputies are selected by the leader to give him counsel and advice. Deputies are the second-in-command of the clan, and are responsible for the assignment of mentors and typically settle disputes between members. Leaders can change deputies at any time if they feel that a change is necessary. When a new leader comes into power, they will often choose a new deputy. Deputies hold immense power within the clan and act as counselors and guides to new leaders. For this reason, typically senior warriors are chosen for this position. Scion The scion of the clan is the next in line for the leader's position. Frostclan operates on a monarchy-type system, and so the scion is usually one of the leader's closest living relatives. The leader may also choose to name a different scion if they believe someone else to be more capable. Leader's may change scion's at any point if they see fit. The position of scion is typically filled by a son/daughter chosen from the leader's first litter of kits. For this reason, rivalry among the leader's first litter of kits is common and oftentimes bitter. Medicine Cat Medicine cats collect herbs and heal members of the clan, as well as serve as a spokesman for the ancestors. They are considered masters of their craft. Medicine cats are typically assigned by the leader. Medicine cats hold power about equal to the deputies of the clan. There are typically only one or two medicine cats assigned at a time. Member Members are the regular cats of the clan. They are usually given training in fighting and hunting, as well as rudimentary training in herbs and spiritual connection. At this rank is when cats are given their suffix based on skill or personality. Queen Queens are mollies who are pregnant with kits or nursing them, and are typically only given the duty of raising their children. Queens are given a break from their regular duties until their kits are old enough to become apprentices. Elder Elders are retired members of the clan too old or too crippled to continue their duties. Elders are treated with respect in the clan for their service and cared for by the whole clan, although their family members tend to tend to them and apprentices are typically given tasks such as bringing them food and changing out moss. Apprentice Apprentices are the younger cats of the clan, who are training to be members. They are usually assigned a mentor at the beginning of their apprenticeship to teach them general skills, but if they excel in a certain area they may switch mentors to train for more specific roles such as medicine cat and warrior. Kit Kits are are youngest members of the clan and live in the nursery with their mothers until they are old enough to be made apprentices. Kits are not allowed to leave camp without supervision and are considered to be the lifeblood of the clan. Kits are given one-word names at birth that they carry until they become a member and are given a suffix. Names are generally based on physical appearance. History of Ranks Leaders Viperblaze *Gained Rank: Divided *Lost Rank: Wildfire *Deputies: Sedgeclaw Snakefoot *Gained Rank: Wildfire *Lost Rank: Unknown *Deputies: Flamecloud Deputies Flamecloud *Gained Rank: Wildfire *Lost Rank: Unknown Sedgeclaw *Gained Rank: Divided *Lost Rank: Wildfire Medicine Cats Tinyheart *Gained Rank: Divided *Lost Rank: Unknown Duckstone *Gained Rank: Wildfire *Lost Rank: Unknown Scions Snakefoot * Gained Rank: Wildfire * Lost Rank: Wildfire Brambleflower * Gained Rank: Wildfire * Lost Rank: Unknown Trivia *In the first version of this story, Frostclan was named Flameclan. *Frostclan's territory resides somewhere in Norway. *The "dancing lights" are the Northern Lights. Category:Clans Category:Aqua's Clans Category:Aquamarine1212